Attitude Chamber
by VitalMayhemOfDarkness
Summary: A match has been set up between six of the greatest wrestlers of the Attitude Era. The Undertaker, Kane, Triple H, Mick Foley, The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin face each other inside the hellish structure known as the Elimination Chamber. However, only one can come out on top as the winner. Rated T for swearing, blood and hardcore bumps.
1. God Almighty!

"Attitude Chamber"

Six of the best wrestling superstars in the Attitude Era: The Undertaker, Kane, Mick Foley, Triple H, The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin, battle it out within the demonic structure known as the Elimination Chamber. Six men, six of the greatest performers and six championship-winning careers, but there can only be one winner.

* * *

"Here we go, ladies and gentlemen!" Commentator Jim Ross said as the first two participants stared down each other, "Six of the greatest superstars in sports entertainment, will brutalize each other inside Satan's vacation house!"

The bell rang, and the match was officially underway. The first two men to start out were The Game, Triple H, and The Hardcore Legend, Mick Foley. Both men continued to stare down each other for five seconds before grappling each other, before Foley dragged Triple H into a turnbuckle and started smashing his head into it. Triple H countered with a elbow to Foley's face. Triple H then followed it up with a DDT. He made a pinfall attempt, but Foley quickly kicked out at one.

Triple H continued his attack by stomping on Foley, throwing him into a corner, and delivering a Clothesline, causing Foley to fall to his knees. Triple H then picked up Foley and delivered an Irish Whip to him, but Foley countered with an Irish Whip of his own, but that only paved way for a Triple H move, and he delivered a knee strike to Foley's head, knocking him down to the mat.

"High knee by Triple H," JR said, "Shades of Harley Race." Triple H then made another pinfall attempt on Foley, but the latter again kicked out.

Triple H then delivered a knee drop to Foley's face, hitting him directly in his nose. Triple H then attempted another pin, but Foley kicked out at two.

"Mick Foley, The Hardcore Legend, will not give up that easily, folks," JR reacted to Triple H's third pinfall attempt.

Foley then got up, but Triple H repeatedly smacked him with both of his fists, causing Foley to back into a turnbuckle again. Triple H continued to pummel Foley with his fists, until the latter retaliated with a headbutt, and Foley traded blows with Triple H.

Foley had Triple H on the ropes as they were trading punches. Foley then ran to the other side of the ring, bounced off the ropes, ran back towards Triple H, and delivered a Cactus Clothesline to Triple H over the top ropes, sending both of of them out of the ring and onto the steel floor. A loud thud resulted from both men hitting the steel floor hard. "A sickening impact of that steel floor colliding with human flesh!" JR exclaimed as he saw Foley's maneuver.

This knocked both of them down for ten seconds, before Triple H got back up and started pummeling Foley once again. Triple H then forcefully brought Foley back up, before kicking him in the gut and grabbing his arms, with the intention of performing the Pedigree on the steel floor.

Foley countered by freeing his arms from Triple H's grasp, grabbing the latter's legs and launching him like a catapult into the chain-link fence that acts as the wall of the Chamber. This maneuver drew a loud "Oh!" from the crowd, while JR exclaimed, "Foley has just launched The Game face first into those steel chains!"

Triple H then fell onto the steel floor after colliding with the wall, and Foley gained the upper hand by pummeling him. By this time, Triple H's forehead was bleeding and Foley targeted The Game's head.

"The Game has been busted open, courtesy of those steel chains!" JR reacted at the sight of Triple H bleeding. Triple H countered Foley's pummeling with a headbutt, and he delivered more punches to the Hardcore Legend, before throwing him back into the ring. As Triple H was going back into the ring, Foley pulled out a dirty sock from his vest, wore it on his hand, and forcefully shoved it into Triple H's mouth. That move drew loud cheers from the crowd.

"Foley has locked Mr. Socko on Triple H! Will he tap out!?" JR exclaimed as Foley continued applying the sock in Triple H's mouth. He had the sock in The Game's mouth for over a minute, before Triple H managed to break free, silencing the crowd.

Triple H then raked Foley's eyes, before delivering an Irish Whip to Foley, followed by a Spinebuster. Triple H then made another pinfall attempt, but again Foley kicked out. Triple H then forcefully brought Foley back up, before kicking him in the gut and grabbing Foley's arms again, intending to deliver a Pedrigree to Foley. Foley again countered when he freed his right arm from Triple H's grasp and proceeded to deliver a low blow to Triple H's groin.

Foley then set up Triple H for his one of his own signature maneuvers: a Piledriver. However, Triple countered the move before Foley could execute it, and The Game successfully nailed a Pedigree on Foley, knocking him down. "The Game has finally hit a Pedigree on The Hardcore Legend, could this be the end of Mick Foley!?" JR said.

Triple H himself collapsed onto the ring, leaving both participants down. Unfortunately for them, the first five minutes were about to expire, and the crowd began counting down from ten to one.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Well, we are now about to find out who will join these two men in this match," JR said in reaction to the countdown.

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

A buzzer was then heard and spotlights began flashing above the four pods mounted at the corners inside of the Chamber. The flashing stopped after ten seconds, and only one spotlight was illuminating one pod. The pod then opened, and out came the man who was standing inside of it. The crowd cheered loudly the man's entry into the match.

"The People's Champion is here! The Rock has entered the match!" JR said in reaction to The Rock exiting the chamber. The Rock then entered the ring, and nailed Triple H, who had just staggered to his feet, with several right hands. Triple H then countered with right hands of his own, before The People's Champion and The Game traded blows with their fists, ending with The Rock knocking down Triple H with a right hand, much to the delight of the crowd.

"The Rock has laid the SmackDown on The Game!" JR said in reaction. While The Rock and Triple H were battling it out, Foley staggered to his feet, went out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair from a trash can full of weapons that Foley himself brought in the Chamber and placed outside the ring. Foley then returned to the ring with the chair just as The Rock knocked down Triple H. As The Rock turned around, Foley nailed him with a vicious chair shot to the head.

"My God, what a sickening impact from that steel chair!" JR said, while his fellow commentator Jerry "The King" Lawler said, "It's every man for himself right here in the Elimination Chamber!"

Foley then dropped the chair and made a pinfall attempt on The Rock.

"One! Two!"

Before Foley can get the three-count, Triple H nailed him with a chair shot to his back, cancelling the pinfall. "Why the hell would Triple H do that? This is an Elimination Chamber Match," JR wondered.

Foley managed to stagger back to his feet before Triple H nailed him with a brutal chair shot to the head, knocking Foley unconscious. The crowd reacted to the chair shot with another loud "Oh!"

"God Almighty! I think Mick Foley's head may have been broken in half!" JR screamed in reaction to the savage chair shot.

Triple H then dropped the chair and made a pinfall attempt on Foley. "One! Two!" But before he could get the three-count, The Rock broke up the pin, and he began pummeling Triple H before the latter raked him in the eyes, allowing Triple H to get back up on his feet and throw The Rock into a turnbuckle. Triple H then delivered ten mounted punches to The Rock, with the crowd counting from one to ten for every punch that Triple H landed.

Triple H then dragged The Rock out of the turnbuckle, before he delivered an Irish Whip, followed by a Spinebuster onto the chair. Triple H then made another pinfall attempt on The Rock, but the latter barely got his shoulder up before the referee could make the three-count.

"The Rock has his shoulder up! He's still in this!" King exclaimed at the sight of The Rock escaping the pinfall attempt. Meanwhile, Foley was still unconscious from that brutal chair shot to his head courtesy of The Game.

Triple H then forcefully brought The Rock back up and proceeded to deliver an Irish Whip to The Rock, but the latter countered with an Irish Whip of his own, and The Rock delivered a Spinebuster of his own to Triple H, much to the delight of the audience. The Rock then stood over Triple H, intending to perform one of his finishing maneuvers: The People's Elbow.

"It's _the_ most electrifying move in all of sports entertainment!" King said as The Rock took off one of his elbow pads, threw it away, ran across the ring before stopping again above Triple H, and nailing the latter in the chest with an elbow drop, resulting in loud cheering from the audience

"People's Elbow! Could this be it for Triple H!?" JR exclaimed as The Rock attempted a pinfall on Triple H.

"One! Two!"

Before the referee could make the three-count, Foley, who had regained consciousness and staggered to his feet, pulled The Rock away from Triple H, and forcefully shoved Mr. Socko into The Rock's mouth. This drew another loud reaction from the crowd.

"My God! Foley has locked Mr. Socko on The Rock!" JR exclaimed as Foley applied the maneuver on The Rock. As Foley continued to hold the sock inside The Rock's mouth, the crowd started counting down to ten again, waiting the arrival of the next participant in the match.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Another man will now be joining these three superstars in the match," JR said, "Who's it gonna be?" King said in response to JR's statement.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

The buzzer again was heard, and three spotlights began flashing on the remaining three occupied pods. After ten seconds, the flashing stopped, and only one spotlight was illuminating one pod. That pod then opened, and out came a large man wearing all-black ring gear.


	2. The Rattlesnake Is Here!

The first two participants, Mick Foley and Triple H, have survived the first five minutes and were eventually joined by The Rock, turning it into a three-way brutality bout. However, three more participants have yet to arrive, and the most dangerous spots have yet to happen.

* * *

The buzzer again was heard, and three spotlights began flashing on the remaining three occupied pods. After ten seconds, the flashing stopped, and only one spotlight was illuminating one pod. That pod then opened, and out came a large man wearing all-black ring gear.

The crowd gave an enthusiastic response to the tall man's arrival. "The Undertaker is here! The Deadman has entered the match!" JR said in reaction to The Undertaker's entrance.

The Undertaker made his way into the ring, where he attacked Triple H, who had just staggered to his feet after The Rock executed The People's Elbow on him. Meanwhile, The Rock freed himself from the clutches of Foley's sock, and he delivered right hands to The Hardcore Legend.

Triple H countered The Undertaker's strikes and threw him into a corner. Triple H then delivered mounted punches to The Deadman, with the crowd again counting from one to ten for every punch that The Game landed.

Foley, on the other hand, fought back against The Rock, forcing The People's Champion into the ropes, before delivering a Cactus Clothesline, sending both of them over the ropes and onto the steel floor.

Back in the ring, Triple H took control of The Undertaker, delivering an Irish Whip to him, followed by a high knee. Triple H made a pinfall attempt, but The Undertaker quickly kicked out at one.

Outside the ring, Foley pummeled The Rock, using both of his fists, but The Rock countered, and delivered more punches of his own to Foley, before throwing the latter into The Undertaker's empty pod. The glass wall of the pod broke, resulting in Foley falling inside the now empty pod. Some of the audience members reacted with another "Oh!" in response, while others began cheering at the sight of Foley being thrown through glass.

"Oh My God!" King shouted in response to what The Rock had just done to Foley, while JR screamed, "My God! How much pain could Mick be in right now!?"

With that, The Rock went back inside the ring and after briefly observing The Undertaker fight back against Triple H with punches, The Rock attacked The Undertaker with strikes, before Triple H and The Rock nailed The Undertaker with a Double DDT.

"Even though it's every man for himself, The Game and The People's Champion are teaming together for once," JR said in reaction to their sudden cooperation.

Triple H again went for another pinfall attempt, but The Undertaker kicked out at two. "Triple H is gonna have to do more than that to put away The Demon of Death Valley," JR said.

Triple H then attacked The Rock, and the two of them exchanged blows, trading right hands, before Triple H delivered an Irish Whip to The Rock and followed it up with a Facebreaker Knee Smash, stunning The Rock.

However, The Undertaker stood back up, and as Triple H turned around, The Undertaker grabbed him by his neck and proceeded to deliver a devastating Chokeslam, leading to more loud cheering from the crowd. "Chokeslam! This could be it for Triple H!" JR exclaimed. The Undertaker then made a pinfall attempt.

"One!

"Two!"

It was cut short as Triple H narrowly kicked out before the referee could make a three count. "Triple H is still in this!" King exclaimed as The Undertaker nearly eliminated Triple H from the match. The Undertaker then did his signature throat slash taunt, much to the delight of the audience. "This is not going to end well for Triple H!" JR said as The Undertaker did his taunt. However, The Rock got back up and as The Undertaker turned around, The People's Champion nailed a Rock Bottom on The Phenom. This lead to more loud cheering from the crowd.

"Wait a minute! The Rock Bottom!" JR exclaimed as he saw The Rock execute the maneuver. Before The Rock could make a pinfall attempt, Triple H, who had staggered to feet, kicked The Rock in the gut and successfully nailed a Pedigree on him, silencing the crowd.

"The Pedigree!" King exclaimed, "Triple H has struck again with a Pedigree!" JR shouted in reaction. Triple H again collapsed due to the amount of blood he has already lost courtesy of his forehead wound, which he got when Foley threw him into the steel chain wall of the Chamber. Foley himself was unconscious and was still lying inside the broken pod where The Rock threw him. His face was bleeding because of that.

"Everybody is down!" JR said, "What's gonna happen now?!" King wondered.

What happened next was the crowd once again counting down from ten to one, waiting for the arrival of the next participant.

"Ten!"

"Well, we are about to find out who will join these four superstars in this brutal match," JR responded to King's question.

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

The buzzer again was heard, and two spotlights began flashing on the two remaining occupied pods. After ten seconds, the flashing stopped, and only one spotlight was illuminating one pod. That pod then opened, and out came a bald man wearing black trunks with braces on both of his knees. The crowd cheered louder than ever before when this man entered the match.

"The Rattlesnake is here!" King exclaimed, "Stone Cold! Stone Cold! Stone Cold is about to raise hell!" JR screamed in reaction to Stone Cold's entry.

Stone Cold Steve Austin did not enter the ring immediately. Rather, he went to the trash can full of weapons that the still unconscious and bleeding Mick Foley had brought into the Chamber. He picked up the trash can, and threw it into the ring, with all of its contents spilling out. Afterwards, Austin finally entered the ring and attacked The Undertaker, punching The Deadman with both of his fists. The Undertaker countered with punches of his own, before cornering Austin on one of the turnbuckles and delivering a boxing-influenced punching combination to The Rattlesnake, knocking the latter down.

The Undertaker then turned around, only to get a surprise sledgehammer shot to the head from The Game, knocking down The Deadman. This drew lots of jeering from the crowd.

"My God! The Game has just nailed The Undertaker with that sledgehammer!" JR exclaimed, "Where did he get that!?" King wondered, "Well, he found it in the trash can that Foley brought in there," JR said in answer to King's question.

"And speaking of Mick Foley, I think he's getting back up!" King said as Foley was staggering to his feet. Foley then entered the ring, grabbed a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, before staring down the sledgehammer-wielding Triple H. This drew another loud response from the audience.

"Uh-oh!" King said, "This is gonna be a slobberknocker! Both Foley and The Game are armed!" JR exclaimed at the sight of the two men wielding weapons.

Triple H noticed that The Rock had gotten up and was preparing to attack him, so he nailed The Rock in the head with the sledgehammer, knocking him back down.

"God Almighty! That sledgehammer has struck again!" JR screamed.

As Foley moved in for the kill, Triple H hit him in the gut with the sledgehammer, making Foley drop his weapon, sending him to his knees and lying face down. As Triple H turned around, however, he was met with a chair shot to the head from Austin. This caused the crowd to cheer again.

"Oh My God! Stone Cold just hit The Game!" King screamed, "The Rattlesnake has struck The Game with that steel chair!" JR screamed. The crowd cheered louder when The Undertaker sat up, got up to his feet, sneaked behind Austin, and delivered a thunderous Chokeslam to The Rattlesnake when he turned around, while the crowd continued cheering loudly.

"Chokeslam by The Undertaker!" JR exclaimed, "Could this be it for Austin!?"

The Undertaker then covered Austin for the pin.

"One!"

"Two!"

Austin kicked out just before the referee's hand could reach the mat, which would eliminate Austin from the match.

"He kicked out!" King screamed, "These five men are not giving up easily, even putting their lives on the line," JR said more calmly.

The Undertaker then forcefully brought Austin back up, before setting him up for The Undertaker's finisher: The Tombstone Piledriver. Austin fought out of it, before executing his own finisher on The Undertaker: The Stunner.

King screamed as Austin pulled the maneuver, while JR shouted, "The Stunner! The Stunner! Stone Cold has hit The Undertaker with The Stunner!"

Austin attempted a pinfall on The Undertaker.

"One!"

"Two!"

The Undertaker, showing his resilience, kicked out.

"He kicked out!" JR said, while King screamed, "Nobody has been eliminated yet! I like it!"

The crowd started to chant, "This Is Awesome!", as The Undertaker and Austin stayed down on the mat, while the two men that have been bleeding, Triple H and Foley, staggered to their feet.

Foley grabbed the steel chair that his head was smashed with earlier. The chair actually had a dent courtesy of that head shot by Triple H.

Triple H himself retrieved the sledgehammer that he dropped, and he attempted to Foley again, but Foley dodged it and hit Triple H in the head with the chair he was holding.

"Chair shot to the head!" JR exclaimed while King said, "Payback's a bitch!"

The Rock then did a kip-up and as Foley turned around, The Rock attempted to execute The Rock Bottom on him, but Foley fought out of it and elbowed The Rock in the face.

"Foley just saved his own ass," JR said. Foley retrieved the baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire that he dropped earlier, and he tried to hit The Rock with it, but The Rock countered and successfully executed The Rock Bottom on Foley.

"The Rock Bottom! Foley is down again!" JR exclaimed.

The Rock, however, was too exhausted to cover Foley for the pin, so all five men currently in the match were now lying down on the ring.

"This Chamber has surely beaten the hell out of the superstars in this match! And there's still one more man yet to arrive!" JR said.

The crowd began counting down again from ten to one.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

The buzzer again was heard, but this time, there were no spotlights flashing. Only one spotlight illuminated the last occupied pod inside the Chamber. That pod then opened, and out came another large man. This man had long hair, wore a mask over his face and was dressed in black and red ring attire that covered his entire body, except for his left arm.


	3. Somebody Stop The Match!

The first two participants, Mick Foley and Triple H, have survived the first ten minutes of this grueling Elimination Chamber Match. Then, The Rock, The Undertaker and Stone Cold Steve Austin arrived to turn the match into a slobberknocker. Eventually, all five of them went down when they attacked each other with their devastating signature maneuvers and even weapons. However, the worst had yet to come, and these five superstars haven't witnessed Hell unfold right before them. Speaking of Hell, the last man set to arrive was basically a personification of the realm of eternal damnation.

* * *

The buzzer again was heard, but this time, there were no spotlights flashing. Only one spotlight illuminated the last remaining occupied pod inside the Chamber. That pod then opened, and out came another large man. This man had long hair, wore a mask that covered his entire face and was dressed in black and red ring attire that covered his entire body, except for his left arm.

As the masked man exited the pod and entered the ring, King shouted, "Oh My God! It's Kane!", while JR screamed, "My God! The Big Red Machine is here! It's Kane! It's Kane!"

Kane, fresh out of the pod, dominated the other battered and exhausted superstars upon his entry. First, he delivered a thunderous Chokeslam to Austin. Then, he nailed another Chokeslam on The Rock. A third Chokeslam was executed on The Undertaker.

"Chokeslam! A sickening Chokeslam by Kane! Another Chokeslam! God Almighty a third Chokeslam! It's like a giant toying with dwarves! Kane has lost it! The Big Red Machine has taken total control!" JR screamed in reaction to Kane's rampage.

Just as Kane turned around, Triple H attempted to hit Kane in the head with his sledgehammer. The Big Red Machine quickly grabbed the sledgehammer, threw it away, and attempted to execute a fourth Chokeslam, this time on Triple H. The Game fought out of it in mid-air, and he kicked Kane in the gut, and attempted to deliver a Pedigree. However, that was countered when Kane backdropped Triple H over the top rope and outside the ring, where Triple H once again landed hard on the steel floor.

Kane then turned around to look at Triple H, who was again in excruciating agony. Behind Kane, Foley, who had staggered to his feet, struck The Big Red Machine in the back with the baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. Foley followed this up by hitting Kane five more times with the same weapon.

"God Almighty! Foley has just maimed Kane with that foreign object!" JR screamed at the sight of Foley's attack on Kane.

Foley then went towards Austin, who had just staggered to his feet, and viciously struck The Rattlesnake in the face with the baseball bat.

"Good God! That's enough!" JR exclaimed, while King wondered, "What is wrong with that guy!?"

The Undertaker then sat up, before getting up on his feet and approaching Foley. The Hardcore Legend tried to hit The Deadman with the baseball bat, but the latter dodged it, and he grabbed Foley by his throat, making him drop his weapon, before executing a Chokeslam of his own on Foley, who landed back first onto the baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire.

"For God's sake! That's enough! The man is in total agony!" JR once again screamed.

The Undertaker then covered Foley for the pin.

"One!"

"Two!"

Foley, however, kicked out, despite the fact that he has been victimized by the most brutal attacks and has taken the most amount of pain. The crowd screamed in delight when he unexpectedly kicked out.

"My God! Mick Foley is still in this! He's not giving up!" JR screamed, while King screamed, "Is he crazy!? Stay down, dammit!"

The Undertaker then got back up, only to receive punches from The Rock, who also stood back up, before The People's Champion knocked The Deadman down with a right hand.

The Rock then briefly stared at the crowd, leading to more loud cheering, before he grabbed The Undertaker's legs and locked him in the Sharpshooter.

King screamed while JR exclaimed, "The Sharpshooter! The Rock has locked The Phenom in The Sharpshooter!"

The Rock continued to apply the hold, putting more pressure every second, while Austin, whose face was now bleeding, got back up, and grabbed the dented steel chair.

"Is he gonna tap!?" King shouted as The Rock continued to hold The Undertaker in the deadly submission hold. Just as The Undertaker was about to tap out, Austin hit The Rock in the head with the steel chair.

King screamed again, while JR shouted, "God Almighty! Austin just struck The Rock with that chair! Stone Cold has knocked out The People's Champion!"

Austin then dropped the chair, before covering The Rock for the pin.

"One!"

"Two!"

The Rock managed to get his right shoulder up and kick out before the referee's hand could touch the ring for the third time. The crowd again screamed in delight when The People's Champion kicked out.

Meanwhile, Triple H rolled back inside the ring, grabbed his signature sledgehammer, before slowly getting up again. Austin also got back up after failing to eliminate The Rock, and as he turned around, Triple H attempted to hit him in the face with the sledgehammer. Austin, however, dodged the attack and he managed to execute The Stunner on The Game.

"The Stunner! The Stunner! The Rattlesnake has struck again!" JR screamed in reaction to Austin's counter.

Austin then attempted to pin Triple H.

"One!"

"Two!"

Triple H kicked out as well, and Austin, who was now visibly frustrated, grabbed the chair that he dropped earlier, and he struck Kane, who had just gotten back up, in the head with it, sending The Big Red Monster to his knees.

"Austin has lost it! Stone Cold has just attacked Kane with that steel chair!" JR again screamed.

Austin followed up by hitting Kane in the head with the chair for a second time, knocking Kane back down. "Oh My God! Stone Cold has just knocked out Kane!" King exclaimed.

Austin then noticed that Foley had stood back up, so he approached Foley and hit him in the head with the steel chair. A loud thud was heard throughout the arena, while the crowd once again responded with an "Oh!" when they saw the vicious chair shot to Foley's head. Foley, however, was still standing after that nasty hit.

Austin again struck Foley in the head with the chair for a second time, but Foley was again still standing on both of his feet. Still infuriated, Austin followed up with two more brutal chair shots to Foley's skull, though Foley was still kneeling even after that.

"My God! I think Mick Foley's skull might have been cracked open!" JR again screamed, while King shrieked, "Is he a masochist or something!?"

Austin then nailed a fifth chair shot on Foley, knocking him unconscious for the third time that night.

"For God's sake! Somebody get in there and stop it!" JR again shouted, while King said, "I don't think he's gonna walk out of this alive."

Austin the turned around, only to drop his chair when The Undertaker grabbed him by his throat and lifted him for a Chokeslam. Austin, however, fought out of it in mid-air, and he tried to execute The Stunner on The Deadman, though that was countered as well.

The Undertaker again grabbed Austin, before setting him up for The Tombstone Piledriver. This time, The Undertaker successfully performed the maneuver on Austin, before he forcefully put Austin's hands to his chest in a "Rest In Peace" pin.

"One!"

"Two!"

Austin managed to get his right foot on the rope, thereby cancelling the pinfall attempt. The crowd again cheered when Austin saved himself.

"He's still in this!" King shouted, while JR said more calmly, "Stone Cold is the toughest S.O.B. out there, and he will not give up that easily."

The Undertaker then got back to his feet and turned around, only to meet eyes with his younger brother, Kane. This drew more loud cheering from the crowd.

"Oh, this is gonna be good!" King said, while JR stated, "It's brother against brother, Kane and The Undertaker have locked eyes,"

The two brothers then exchanged fists, with Kane eventually gaining the upper hand. The Big Red Monster proceeded to execute a Scoop Slam on The Deadman, before climbing up one of the turnbuckles and delivering a Diving Clothesline to his brother.

Kane then made a pinfall attempt, but The Undertaker kicked out at two.

Kane then got back up only for The Rock to execute a Spinebuster on him. The Rock then stood over Kane, with the crowd cheering him, as he prepared to deliver The People's Elbow on The Big Red Monster.

Before he could do so, Triple H nailed him in the face with the sledgehammer, knocking him down. Triple H followed it up by striking The Rock in his spine with the sledgehammer.

"Goddammit! The Game has just struck The Rock again with that sledgehammer!" JR once again screamed.

Furious and bleeding, The Game set his sights on the referee inside the chamber, before striking the referee in the face with the sledgehammer.

"My God! What was that for!?" JR screamed in reaction to Triple H attacking the referee.

Triple H noticed that Foley had regained consciousness and was crawling, so he approached Foley and struck him in the back as well with the sledgehammer.

"Oh My God!" King screamed, while JR screamed, "My God! What the Hell was that!? What the Hell!? Come on Triple H!"

Triple H followed it up with a second sledgehammer shot to the spine of the helpless Mick Foley.

"God Almighty! What the Hell is wrong with you!?" JR continued to scream in reaction to Triple H's sadism.

The Game then struck Foley again in the back with the sledgehammer for the third time.

"Good God Almighty! Will somebody stop the damn match!? He's taken too much of that!" JR screamed again.

Triple H continued his torture of Foley with a fourth sledgehammer shot to his spine.

"For God's sake! He's being torn apart! Look at him! Will someone please stop that man!?" JR screamed.

"What is wrong with you!? The man can't stand up! He's helpless!" JR continued to scream, while King shouted, "He's taking it too far! What's his problem!?"

Triple then delivered a fifth sledgehammer shot to Foley's spine.

"Jesus Christ! Somebody stop that man! He's torturing Foley! Foley can't even defend himself! For the love of God, Mick Foley might be crippled by now!"

Triple H then turned around, and walked away from Foley, before he struck Austin, who had staggered to his feet, in the face with the sledgehammer, knocking The Rattlesnake unconscious.

"You gotta stop this! Triple H has gone ballistic!" JR continued to scream.

Triple H continued his path of destruction when he struck The Undertaker in his back with the sledgehammer, before doing the same thing to Kane.

"My God! Will somebody stop that lunatic!? He's gone too far! He's unleashed his fury on everyone else inside that Chamber!" JR continued to scream in reaction to Triple H's rampage.

Meanwhile, paramedics carrying a gurney were rushing out of the backstage area and towards the Chamber, intending to help Foley out of the match. They managed to reach the outside of the Chamber and the referees outside had opened it for them, but Triple H tried to hit all of them with his sledgehammer, forcing the paramedics to back away.

Triple H then forcefully shut the door of the Chamber, before threatening the referees and paramedics outside, as the crowd jeered him.


	4. The Thumbtacks!

Every competitor was now in the match. Hell was just beginning to pass them by. Pain, punishment, destruction, chaos and injuries have already taken their toll on all six superstars. One of them, however, was using anything he could get his hands on to his advantage. He unleashed all of his rage on every opponent inside that Chamber. He showed no fear, no forgiveness, no compassion, no mercy, no remorse, and no regard for other people's lives. He vowed to ensure that if he will go to Hell, he would take all of them with him. He is known as, "The Cerebral Assassin".

* * *

Triple H then forcefully shut the door of the Chamber, before threatening the referees outside, as the crowd jeered him.

"Now he's threatening the EMTs and referees! What a sick human being!" JR exclaimed.

Triple H then re-entered the ring, with his forehead still bleeding profusely because of what Foley did to him earlier. He then dropped his sledgehammer, before doing four crotch chops, showing his allegiance to D-Generation X.

With all of his opponents and the referee still lying down, Triple H set his sights on the only other human being inside the Chamber standing on his own two feet: the cameraman.

The Game then picked up his sledgehammer, exited the ring, approached the cameraman, and viciously struck him in the gut with the sledgehammer. With that, only Triple H himself was the only person standing inside that Chamber.

"For God's sake! Triple H has just hit that cameraman! What the Hell was that for!?" JR screamed, while King said, "That's it, everyone's dead."

Just like what he did to Foley, Triple H struck the cameraman in the spine with the sledgehammer.

King screamed while JR shouted, "Good God! Will somebody stop that guy!? Enough is enough!"

Triple H struck the cameraman in the back with the sledgehammer for the second time, causing JR to scream, "For the love of God! He can't defend himself! What the Hell is wrong with you! How can you do this to another human being!?"

The paramedics then took the opportunity to enter the Chamber to aid the seriously injured Foley. Just as Triple H was about to attack them, the outside referees went inside as well and restrained The Cerebral Assassin in order to prevent him from harming anyone else, taking the sledgehammer away from him in the process.

"Thank God! Someone has the guts to stop that lunatic!" JR exclaimed when the referees entered the Chamber.

Meanwhile, the paramedics were attending to Foley. The Hardcore Legend was unconscious, with his face covered in blood. One of the paramedics took out his stethoscope, and placed it at Foley's chest, obviously checking for his vital signs. The other paramedic then took out a small oxygen mask, and placed it at Foley's nose and mouth.

"Thank God! Foley is now getting medical attention, but it seems like he won't be walking out of this," JR said in a more calm tone.

Triple H, however, broke free from the referees restraining him, and attacked both of them. He then picked up his sledgehammer and struck one of them in the face with it, before throwing the other referee out of the Chamber.

"Wait a minute! No! Don't you dare put your hands on Foley again!" JR exclaimed when The Game freed himself.

Triple H entered the ring again and approached the paramedics, before striking one of them in the face, and the other one in the back, with the sledgehammer.

"God Almighty! The carnage! All the superstars! Now the referees and EMTs!" JR once again screamed.

Triple H then dropped the sledgehammer and forcefully brought Foley up before throwing him over the top rope and outside the ring, where the horribly injured wrestler landed hard on the steel floor.

"Not Again!" King exclaimed, while JR said, "Oh My God! For the love of everything that is holy! Don't do this again!"

Triple H then picked up a small box that was just laying on the ring, along with the other downed superstars. He opened the box and spilled out onto the ring its contents : thousands of thumbtacks.

After spilling out the thumbtacks, Triple H then went outside the ring and grabbed Foley again. Triple H opened the door of the Chamber, and prepared to throw Foley out, but the referee that Triple H threw out went back in, forcing The Game to release his grip of Foley and punch the referee repeatedly.

Triple H again threw the referee out of the Chamber and he went out as well. He then threw the referee face first into the Chamber, before dragging him to the table where JR and King were sitting, and removing the monitors placed on the table.

"Oh No!" King said, while JR exclaimed, "My God! He's gonna try to put the referee away!"

Triple H then forcefully put the referee on top of the commentator's table, before standing on top of it himself. He then brought the referee back up, before kicking him in the gut and executing the Pedigree on the defenseless referee, destroying the table in the process.

"Good God Almighty! Pedigree through the table! For the love of God, the referee might be broken in half!"

The Game walked away from the commentator's area and entered the Chamber once again. Foley had rolled back inside the ring and was leaning on the bottom rope. Triple H then picked up a sledgehammer and looked at Foley maliciously.

"For God's sake! Don't you do that! Don't you use that sledgehammer on Foley!" JR screamed.

The Game, however, noticed that The Rock had staggered to his feet, so he struck The People's Champion in the face again.

The Undertaker had also staggered to his feet and was approaching Triple H to attack him, but The Game struck him in the face as well with the sledgehammer.

Kane was the next person to stagger to his feet and meet the same fate that Triple H had bestowed upon The Rock and The Undertaker. Austin, however, was still down with his face bleeding profusely.

King screamed again while JR shouted, "My God! The Game has struck his opponents with that sledgehammer again! How much pain!? How much pain could these men be in right now!?"

Triple H then dropped the sledgehammer and literally dragged Foley across the ring, before bringing him back up and preparing to execute a Pedigree on him again.

Shockingly, Foley countered the maneuver and backdropped Triple H, who then landed back first into the pile of thumbtacks that Triple H himself spilled onto the ring earlier. Due to his critical condition, Foley again collapsed onto the ring.

The crowd began cheering at the sight of The Cerebral Assassin in excruciating agony, with several thumbtacks piercing his flesh.

"Oh My God!" King shouted, while JR screamed, "The thumbtacks in the back of Triple H! Now he's the one in pain!"

"Everybody is down! Triple H! Mick Foley! Stone Cold! Kane! The Rock! The Undertaker! They're all down!" JR screamed again.

"Even the referees and EMTs are down!" King said in response to JR's statement.

"This demonic structure has beaten the crap out of everyone that has stood inside of it! What a slobberknocker!" JR exclaimed.

With all six participants still in the match and lying down on the ring, the match was left without actual fighting.

Even though nobody was fighting, the crowd was cheering and even chanted, "This Is Awesome!" referring to the match itself.

Two more paramedics were then rushing out of the backstage area and towards the Chamber. They then entered the ring, and one of them approached the downed Mick Foley, while the other checked on the other people that have collapsed inside the Chamber, including Triple H.

That paramedic then turned his attention to the two paramedics that Triple H assaulted earlier.

"More EMTs have arrived! They're calling for help!" JR said.

Several referees and paramedics then rushed out of the backstage area and towards the Chamber, bringing with them several gurneys, intending to help Foley and all the personnel that Triple H had assaulted previously out.

The referees and paramedics then entered the Chamber, split up and immediately checked on Foley, the downed personnel and even Triple H himself.

"Referees and EMTs have swarmed the Chamber and they're helping Mick Foley out of this match!" JR said.

Foley was then placed on a stretcher and was carefully lifted out of the ring and the Chamber. He was then wheeled up the entrance ramp and towards the backstage area. The crowd gave an ovation as Foley was taken out.

"Thank God! Mick Foley is being taken out of the carnage! He's in good hands now!" JR said in reaction to Foley being taken out.

Triple H was screaming in agony, but he refused to be helped out by the referees and EMTs. As for the personnel that The Game attacked, they were attended to like when they attended to Foley. Stethoscopes were placed on their chests, and oxygen masks were placed on their faces.

The downed personnel were also placed on stretchers that have been brought in. They were carefully lifted out of the ring and the Chamber, before being wheeled up the entrance ramp, one by one, with the crowd giving an ovation.

"Now the personnel that have been attacked are being wheeled out," JR said calmly.

There was, however, one referee left unattended. He was the one that Triple H put through a table with a Pedigree, which knocked him out cold.

"Wait, wait," King wondered, "If the referees are gone, then who's gonna officiate this match!?"

"Good question, King," JR told his fellow commentator, "Folks, now that the referees have been taken out, there's no one here to officiate the match!"

The crowd was still cheering even though there was no action to see. The remaining five competitors were still down.

Austin was still lying on his back with his face still bleeding.

The Undertaker began bleeding and was clutching his face in agony.

The Rock also began bleeding and was lying on his back unconscious.

Kane was lying on his back but was not bleeding in his face, since he was after all, wearing a mask.

Triple H was lying face down with his face still bleeding and his back still pierced by several thumbtacks.

There was nobody there to maintain order, even though there was still no fighting occurring. Nonetheless, a man with grey hair wearing an expensive suit walked out of the backstage area and stood on the entrance stage holding a microphone.

"It's the boss!" King exclaimed, while JR said, "The chairman of the WWF, Mr. McMahon is here."

Briefly hesitating, McMahon began speaking into the microphone, "I can clearly see right now, that there is nobody that can act as a referee to this Elimination Chamber match."

"So therefore, I introduce to you, the special guest referee that will officiate this match starting now!" McMahon said eagerly, before removing his coat and dress shirt, revealing a referee shirt.

"Oh My God!" JR said, "Mr. McMahon is now the referee for this match!"

McMahon then made his way down the entrance ramp and into the Chamber, where he entered the ring and slowly dragged Triple H over Austin as if in a pinfall position.

McMahon then started the count.

"One!"

"Two!"


	5. He Can't Defend Himself!

Triple H's thirst for blood now took its toll on referees, paramedics, and even a cameraman. Eventually, it got the better of him when The Game landed back first onto a pile of thumbtacks. Nevertheless, he did manage to deliver excruciating agony to the other competitors, leaving them battered and bruised. Foley suffered the worst possible fate; he was carried out on a stretcher. With no referee to look after the match, Mr. McMahon decided to take over as referee and screw his nemesis, Stone Cold Steve Austin, out of victory.

* * *

McMahon then made his way down the entrance ramp and into the Chamber, where entered the ring and slowly dragged Triple H over Austin as if in a pinfall position.

McMahon then started the count.

"One!"

"Two!"

Austin barely kicked out of the pin before McMahon could count to three, causing the crowd to go into a frenzy.

"He kicked out!" King screamed, while JR exclaimed, "My God! He's still in this! Stone Cold has just kicked out!"

"My God! What a match this has been! These superstars just can't seem to put each other away!" JR screamed.

Angered, McMahon began kicking Austin and pummeling him with his fists. "Now he's pissed off!" King said, while JR said, "Mr. McMahon is trying to beat the crap out of The Texas Rattlesnake!"

Triple H rolled out of the way, as McMahon got back up and walked towards Triple H, planning to drag him over Austin again. As McMahon walked, Kane, who had staggered to his feet, grabbed him by the throat, and delivered a monstrous Chokeslam.

King screamed as JR shouted, "My God! Kane has just Chokeslammed the Hell out of Mr. McMahon!"

Austin staggered to his feet, and he delivered fists to The Big Red Machine, but Kane didn't seem to be affected, and he grabbed Austin by his throat, intending to deliver to Chokeslam to The Texas Rattlesnake again.

Austin fought out of it in mid-air, and he attempt to execute the Stunner on Kane, but the latter shoved him, and The Demon grabbed him by his throat again. The Rock, who had also staggered to his feet, attempted to attack Kane, but The Big Red Monster grabbed The People's Champion by his throat as well, intending to execute two simultaneous Chokeslams.

The Rock and Austin, however, countered it when they both kicked the masked man in the gut and lifted him together, executing a double vertical Suplex on Kane.

With their common enemy down, The Rock and Austin stared at each other, drawing more loud cheering from the audience in attendance.

"Here we go!" King said, while JR stated, "Rock and Austin, have locked eyes! The People's Champion and The Texas Rattlesnake are about to beat the living Hell out of each other!"

Before they could actually attack each other, The Undertaker attacked The Rock from behind while Triple H delivered a low blow to Austin.

"A cheap shot from The Game!" JR said.

The Undertaker and The Rock traded fists, with The People's Champion gaining the advantage, forcing The Phenom into a turnbuckle. The Undertaker countered with more strikes, before grabbing The Rock by his arm, climbing up and walking on the top rope, and executing the Old School on The People's Champion.

Meanwhile, Austin had the advantage over Triple H, pummeling The Game with his fists. Austin then dragged Triple H into a turnbuckle and began to literally stomp on him, briefly pausing to flip him off, before continuing, and ending with Austin stomping on Triple H's groin.

Austin then walked towards the exhausted Undertaker, delivering more punches to the head of The Deadman, knocking him down. Austin continued to beat down The Deadman, pummeling him with both fists.

"Austin has now taken total control of this match! Can he win this!?" JR exclaimed.

Austin then stood back up, and was greeted with a chair shot to the head from The Game, knocking Austin down.

"For God's sake! That chair has struck again! Triple H has struck again! Austin is down again!" JR began screaming again.

Triple H then walked towards the downed Mr. McMahon, dragged him near Austin, before attempting a pinfall on Austin again.

"No! Austin is out! Could this be it!?" JR screamed.

McMahon then slowly made the count.

"One!"

"No! This is not happening!" JR screamed.

"Two!"

"For the love of God! This can't be happening right now!" JR continued to scream.

Austin again kicked out, much to the relief of JR, and the delight of the audience.

"Austin kicked out! He kicked out! Stone Cold has just kicked out of a chair shot to the skull!" JR was hysterical.

Furious, Triple H got back up, and picked up his sledgehammer again.

"No! Don't you dare! Triple H is gonna try to do to Austin what he did to Foley!" JR kept screaming.

The Rock, however, sneaked behind Triple H and attempted to deliver a Rock Bottom, but Triple H fought out of it and he tried to strike The Rock in the face with the sledgehammer again, but The People's Champion caught him with a Spinebuster.

"Spinebuster! The Rock has knocked down Triple H with a Spinebuster!" JR exclaimed.

Kane, who was up on his feet again, grabbed The Rock by his throat and nailed another vicious Chokeslam on The People's Champion.

"Chokeslam! My God! What a sickening Chokeslam by Kane!" JR screamed again.

Austin was up on his feet again, but Kane caught him, and The Big Red Machine delivered a sickening Tombstone Piledriver to The Texas Rattlesnake, knocking him back down.

"God Almighty! A Tombstone Piledriver! That killed him! Austin's neck may have been broken in half!" JR screamed.

The Undertaker then sneaked behind his younger brother and delivered a Tombstone Piledriver of his own to Kane.

"Good God Almighty! The Undertaker with a Tombstone Piledriver to his brother!"

The Undertaker then attempted to pin Kane. Mr. McMahon saw it, crawled towards them and began counting slowly.

"Could this be it!?" JR exclaimed.

"One!"

"Two!"

Kane kicked out just mere inches before McMahon's hand could touch the ring mat for the third consecutive time.

"My God! He kicked out! What will it take!? What will it take for any of these men to be put away!?" JR continued screaming.

Elsewhere in the ring, Triple H and The Rock began brawling again, while Austin was motionless courtesy of that devastating Tombstone Piledriver by Kane.

Triple H delivered an Irish Whip to The Rock, who countered it with an Irish Whip of his own, sending The Game bouncing off the ropes and delivering a Facebreaker Knee Smash to The People's Champion, knocking him back down.

"Knee smash by The Game!" JR exclaimed.

Triple H then dragged McMahon near The Rock, before attempting another pinfall.

McMahon slowly counted.

"But is it enough to put The Rock away!?" JR screamed.

"One!"

"Will The Rock survive this!?" JR shouted.

"Two!"

"Will he kick out!?" JR screamed again.

The Rock still kicked out even after suffering a significant amount of pain. The crowd cheered loudly when The People's Champion showed his resilience.

"Yes! Yes he did! The Rock kicked out!" JR sounded like he was having a heart attack.

Angered and in agony from the thumbtacks still piercing the flesh on his back, Triple H got back to his feet, retrieved the sledgehammer that he dropped when The Rock nailed the Spinebuster on him, planning to use it to cripple The Rock.

"No! Not again! Triple H is gonna try to murder The Rock with that damn sledgehammer!" JR yelled.

Triple H approached The Rock and struck him in the back again with the sledgehammer, the same object that caused Foley to be taken out on a stretcher.

"God Almighty! A sickening shot to the spine!" JR screamed.

Triple H delivered a second sledgehammer shot to the spine of The Rock.

"For God's sake! What the Hell is wrong with you!? The Rock is helpless in there!" JR continued to shout.

Triple H struck The Rock in the back with the sledgehammer for the third time.

"For the love of God! Triple H you son of a bitch!" JR scream, "What a sick and pathetic human being! Triple H has just beaten The Rock like a helpless mule!"

Triple H then forcefully brought The Rock back up and threw him over the top rope, with The People's Champion landing hard on the steel floor.

"My God! What the Hell are doing!?" JR continued to scream.

Triple H dropped the sledgehammer, exited the ring, and set The Rock up for the Pedigree.

"No! Come on! That's enough!" JR shouted.

Triple H executed the maneuver on The Rock onto the steel floor, leaving JR to continue screaming, "My God! He can't defend himself! What the Hell is your problem!? For the love of God, The Rock might not be breathing anymore!"

Triple H entered the ring again, and seeing that Austin was still down and out, went for the pin.

McMahon then began counting.

"One!"

"Two!"

Austin got his shoulder up before McMahon could count to three, causing the crowd to erupt into a frenzy.

"What!?" King was shocked, while JR screamed, "Austin's still in this! After every move, after every chair shot! Stone Cold Steve Austin is still in this match! What a tough S.O.B.!"

Still angered, Triple H went for the sledgehammer again, only for both Kane and The Undertaker to grab him by his throat and execute a double Chokeslam on The Game.

"A double Chokeslam! Double Chokeslam! Could this be enough!?" JR shouted.

Kane then went for the pin, with McMahon refusing to do so, leading to the crowd booing the chairman.

"He's a coward! He's not letting Triple H lose this match!" JR said much more calmly.

This prompted The Undertaker to grab Mr. McMahon by his throat, threatening the boss into counting the pinfall.

The Undertaker released his grip of McMahon, who then began counting reluctantly.

"Was that enough the put away Triple H!?" JR shouted.

"One!"

"Two!"

Triple H managed to kick out, leading to more booing from the crowd.

"My God! Not even Triple H! The Game is still refusing to give up! What will it take!? What will it take, dammit!?" JR screamed again.

The Undertaker then grabbed McMahon by his throat again, threatening to give the chairman a Chokeslam.

However, the sight of a familiar face was seen emerging from the backstage area. It resulted in the crowd erupting into another frenzy.

"What the?" King wondered, while JR said, 'Wait a minute...Wait a minute!"

Foley then made his way down the entrance ramp, went inside the Chamber, and entered the ring, where he traded fists with The Undertaker, who was forced to release his grip of McMahon.

"My God! It's Mick Foley!" JR screamed, while King shouted, "How is he still standing!?"

"Mick Foley is back! And My God, he's still in this!" JR continued to scream.

"What!?" King was in shock, while JR screamed, "Foley was never officially eliminated! He's still in this!"

"How is he!?" King was still shocked, and JR screamed, "He was taken out on a stretcher! But he's back!"

Foley had The Undertaker on the ropes, and The Hardcore Legend looked to deliver the Cactus Clothesline to The Deadman, but The Undertaker grabbed Foley by his throat and looked to deliver a Chokeslam to The Hardcore Legend.

"He's going for the Cactus Clothesline!" JR screamed, "Wait, no! Mick Foley's going for a ride!"

Foley countered it with a headbutt to The Undertaker's face, sending The Deadman to his knees.

The Hardcore Legend then turned his attention to McMahon, who looked like he was soiling himself. Foley then took out a dirty sock from his vest, forcefully grabbed McMahon, and shoved the sock in the chairman's mouth. This led the crowd to cheer even more.

King screamed as JR shouted, "My God! Foley has locked Mr. Socko on McMahon!"

Foley continued to forcefully hold the sock in the chairman's mouth, who was obviously in disgust.


	6. The Carnage!

Out of the six participants in this grueling Elimination Chamber Match, everybody expected him to take the most vicious beating inside the chamber. Indeed, he suffered the most punishment out of not just the competitors, but everyone who dared to step inside. As expected, he was taken out on a stretcher and was ready to be loaded in an ambulance. Determined to achieve victory, he got up and made his way back inside the chamber despite the injuries he sustained at the hands of his opponents. He is known by several aliases, such as "Cactus Jack", "Mankind" and "Dude Love"; these are all significant parts of his remarkable and historic career. His name is Mick Foley.

* * *

Foley continued to hold the sock in the chairman's mouth, who was obviously in disgust.

"Mr. Socko has made his way inside the mouth of Vince McMahon!" JR screamed in delight, as the crowd applauded.

"You can't do that to the boss! You better watch out Mick! You're gonna get your ass fired!" King was hysterical.

As Foley kept his hand within the chairman's mouth, Kane approached the both of them from behind.

Kane then pulled Foley off of Mr. McMahon and dragged him to where the thumbtacks were spilled, before grabbing Foley by his throat and executing a brutal Chokeslam on him.

"For God's sake! That's enough!" JR screamed in concern for Foley's well-being, "What the Hell is wrong with you people!? Foley has just been put through thumbtacks!"

As Foley was unconsciously laying on his back on the pile of thumbtacks, Kane grabbed Mr. McMahon, and threw him over the top rope, causing the chairman himself to land hard on the steel floor.

Kane exited the ring, forcefully brought the boss up and threw him into one of the unoccupied pods, causing its glass to break and McMahon to fall into the pod unconscious.

"For God's sake! Now even the boss of the WWF has gone through Hell courtesy of the Big Red Machine!" JR continued to scream.

"There's bodies flying everywhere JR!" King told his fellow commentator, "I can't get enough of this!"

"And the best part is that _nobody_ has been eliminated from this match yet!" King exclaimed.

Kane then re-entered the ring, only to be greeted with a sledgehammer shot to the gut from none other than Triple H, sending The Big Red Monster to his knees.

"Jesus Christ! He's back!" JR screamed, "Triple H is out on the hunt again with that damn sledgehammer!"

Triple H followed it up by striking Kane in the spine with a second sledgehammer shot, knocking him back down.

"For the love of everything holy!" JR screamed, "He's not gonna stop until he's crippled everyone else!"

Triple H then noticed that Austin was staggering to his feet, so he approached The Texas Rattlesnake and struck him in the face with the sledgehammer, knocking Austin out cold.

"Oh My God! Oh My God! Stone Cold's skull must be cracked open like an egg!" JR screamed.

As Triple H turned around to hunt for more prey, The Rock surprised him and executed a Rock Bottom on The Game.

"It's The Rock! The Rock Bottom! The Rock scores with another Rock Bottom!" JR screamed.

As The People's Champion got back to his feet, however, he himself was surprised when The Undertaker grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in the air attempting to execute a Chokeslam.

The Rock countered the maneuver and executed a Spinebuster on The Undertaker.

The Rock then collapsed on top of The Undertaker.

The crowd then began counting.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"The Undertaker would have been eliminated if there was a referee inside that damn Chamber!" JR explained.

"Yeah, but there's nobody there to make the count!" King replied to JR's comment.

With that, all six participants in the Elimination Chamber match were down and out. Again, with no referee to preside over the match since Mr. McMahon himself was unconscious.

Foley was still unconscious on the pile of thumbtacks.

Triple H was lying on his back and unconscious after that Rock Bottom.

Austin was also out cold and lying on his back after Triple H again struck him with the sledgehammer.

Kane was out cold and lying face down; he began bleeding under his mask.

"My God!" JR screamed again, "I'm betting all of my money, that this is the _greatest_ and _most brutal_ match of all time!"

With nobody else to maintain order in this match, a woman with long brown hair and black clothes rushed out of the backstage area.

The woman made her way down the entrance ramp and entered the demonic structure.

"Wait a minute," King wondered, "What is she doing here!?"

"That's Triple H's wife and Vince's daughter, Stephanie," JR said calmly.

The woman entered the ring and rushed towards Triple H with a look of concern of her face.

"Oh son of a bitch!" JR complained, "First that sick bastard Triple H tried to murder Foley, now Stephanie is inside that Chamber treating Triple H like an angel!"

As the worried wife attended to her beaten husband, Foley regained consciousness and rolled himself away from the pile of thumbtacks.

Meanwhile, a woman with long blonde hair wearing leather clothing emerged from the backstage area, ran down the entrance ramp and entered the Chamber. Her sudden appearance led the audience in attendance to cheer.

"It's Debra!" JR screamed, "Stone Cold Steve Austin's wife is going inside that Chamber!"

"Alright!" King was delighted, "Woohoo! I'm about to see a good catfight!"

Stephanie then noticed Debra's presence and was shocked at the sight of her.

"Debra's here!" JR screamed, "And she's coming for Stephanie!"

Debra briefly stared menacingly at Triple H's wife, before lunging herself towards the brown-haired woman and attacking her.

King screamed in pleasure, "Yes!"

"My God! Here we go!" JR exclaimed, "Debra and Stephanie going at it! Mrs. Helmsley and Mrs. Austin! There's chaos right inside that Chamber!"

Debra had the upper hand on Stephanie, with the former pulling at the latter's hair.

Stephanie retaliated by pulling at Debra's own hair, before pinning the blonde down to the canvas and punching him repeatedly in the face.

"This is great!" King was excited, "Don't let anybody else stop this!"

Stephanie and Debra rolled around the ring, with both of them trying to gain the upper hand over the other.

"Both women going at it!" JR continued to scream, "They're trying to rip each other's heads off!"

The both of them actually rolled out of the ring and Debra managed to get on top of Stephanie and pummel her.

Debra then forcefully brought Stephanie back up and threw her out of the ring, causing her to land hard onto the floor outside.

The crowd gave her a small ovation in reaction to what she had just done.

"And Goodbye Steph!" JR commented.

"No!" King became disappointed, "Go back in there Steph! Someone get her back in there!"

As Debra turned around, intending to check on her husband, Stone Cold Steve Austin, she was greeted with a savage chair shot to the face from Triple H.

"Goddamit! What the fuck is wrong with Triple H!" JR screamed, "What is his problem!? He just hit a woman!"

Furious once again, Triple H delivered another sickening chair shot to the spine of Debra, who laid motionless.

"For God's sake! Someone stop this!" JR was hysterical, "Austin's wife! Being brutally assaulted by that sick bastard Triple H!"

Out of continuous frustration, Triple H delivered another chair shot to the spine of Debra.

"My God! Hasn't he had enough!?" JR continued to scream, "He is one _cruel_ , _pathetic_ , _worthless_ , _bastard excuse_ for a human being!"

Still not satisfied, Triple H delivered another brutal chair shot. This time, to the back of Debra's head.

"No!" King screamed in fear, "What's wrong with you, Hunter!?"

"For the love of God! No!" JR screamed, "All these things that Triple H did tonight, will land him a special place in Hell!"

"Damn you, Triple H!" JR did not hesitate to express his disgust for Triple H's actions, "Damn you _straight to Hell_! I hope your rotten soul gets _burned_!"

"Does _anyone_ have the guys to stop that maniac!?" JR continued to scream, "He should be tied up and beaten like a mule! That's what _they_ should do to him!"

Enraged than ever before, Triple H struck Debra in the back of her head for the second time with the same chair. The chair that Austin also used to damage Mick Foley's brain.

"God Almighty! I can't take any of this anymore! This is too much!" JR finally had enough witnessing Triple H's genocide.

JR removed his headset and cowboy hat, got up from the chair that he was sitting in, and rushed to where the entrance of the Chamber was located, where Stephanie also laid unconscious after being thrown out of the Chamber by the woman who Triple H just tortured.

Noticing this, Triple H exited the ring and threatened to punish JR, who was trying to enter the Chamber, with the same fate if he dared to try and stop him.

The only thing that JR could use in his battle with The Game was his words. He was no tough and strong wrestler, and even if he tried to play the hero and try putting an end to Triple H's tyranny, he would certainly end up getting maimed, or worse, killed by The Cerebral Assassin.

JR did not relent to blurt out how much he hated Triple H for everything that he has done.

Those words only succeeded in making Triple H even more furious. The moment JR tried to open the door of the Chamber in order to enter, Triple H lunged at him and swung the chair at JR, who had no choice but to retreat for his own safety.

Worried for his fellow commentator's sake, King left the booth as well, and made his way to where JR was standing.

Outside the Chamber door, King was trying to convince JR not to enter. JR justified his own actions saying that he was only trying to do the right thing.

King then decided to enter the Chamber himself and try to stop Triple H, even though JR wouldn't let him.

As King opened the door and took his first steps inside the Chamber, Triple H swung the chair at him. JR then instinctively grabbed King's right arm and pulled him out of the Chamber and harm's way.

Triple H violent shut the door of the Chamber again, before threatening the two commentators that left their booth in an effort to try and stop his reign of terror.

With nobody able to stop him, Triple H re-entered the ring only to be greeted with a sledgehammer shot to the face from Austin. As a result, Triple H dropped the chair he was holding and was knocked back down.

At that moment, the massive jeering from the audience once again turned into cheering.

Furious at Triple H's rule, Austin flipped him off, before delivering a second sledgehammer shot to The Game, this time, to his spine.

The crowd became even more happy when they witnessed an act of justice being bestowed upon Triple H.

Outside the Chamber, King went back to the commentator's booth while JR became pleased at the sight of Triple H being assaulted with his own signature weapon.

As JR left the location of the Chamber entrance and went back to the commentator's booth, Foley surprised Austin from behind and struck him right in the cranium with the baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. Foley exerted a lot more force in retaliation for Austin trying to crack his skull open like an egg earlier.

The loud thud that resulted from that foreign object violently colliding with Austin's skull was the loudest of the night.

Austin was knocked unconscious once again with a morbid look on his face, almost as if he was killed.

In reaction, some members of the audience were shocked or horrified, while others continued to cheer loudly.

"Good God Almighty! That killed him! My God!" JR started screaming even though Triple H's rampage was put to a halt, "Mick Foley just _murdered_ Stone Cold with that barbed wire bat!"

"My God Almighty!" JR continued to scream hysterically, "The _PAIN_! The _AGONY_! The _CARNAGE_! The _BRUTALITY_! All these men risking to put their own lives on the line in hopes of achieving victory!"

As Foley turned around, he was grabbed by the throat by none other than Kane who then proceeded to set him up for the Tombstone Piledriver.

"Oh God! No!" JR screamed, "Not this! This man's had _too much_! Don't do this!"

Kane walked to where the thumbtacks were spilled and executed the Tombstone Piledriver there, with Foley landing directly skull-first into the pile of flesh piercing mayhem.

"For God's sake! No! No!" JR screamed, "Does _anyone_ in there have _any heart_!? _Any soul_!? _Any conscience_ that would tell them that this is _way too much_!?"

Kane then went for the pin.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"My God! My God Almighty!" JR screamed in reaction, "After all of the _torture_ and _suffering_ that Mick Foley has endured! He has been eliminated from this match!"

As Kane stood back up and began brawling with The Rock, who had also staggered to his feet, Foley remained motionless on the pile of thumbtacks.

"Mick Foley, The Hardcore Legend!" JR exclaimed, "The man who endured being put through _Thumbtacks_! _Barbed Wire_! Having his skull smashed with a _God forsaken chair_! And _even_ being _mutilated_ by Triple H with _that damn sledgehammer_!"

"He even came back to this match even after _being taken out on a stretcher_!" JR continued screaming.

"If he was already taken out on a stretcher a while ago," King replied to JR's comments, "Then he'll probably get taken out in a _casket_ _this time_!"

As bloodshed, warfare and chaos surrounded him inside the hellish structure, Foley was still laying unconscious on the pile of thumbtacks that he ironically spilled into the ring.

His face continued to leak out blood, thumbtacks continued to pierce him in his back, arms, neck and legs. As for his head, its condition was likely worse than that of a mild concussion.

His spine likely endured several fractures, as did his skull and other bones inside his body. Suffering possible further injury was not a problem anymore, as he had been eliminated from the match and therefore was not a competitor in it anymore.


End file.
